A Glorious Moment
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: DISCONTINUED! She was forbidden to date anyone out of her own race while maintaining to be number one in everything or her dad would be ashamed of her. Malik x oc


Title: A Glorious Moment

Author: Flower in a Cage

Summary: She was forbidden to date anyone out of her own race while maintaining to be number one in everything or her dad would be ashamed of her. Malik x oc

A/N: I know many people don't like original characters but if you don't, then why are you reading this? For once, I'm writing about a Chinese character instead of a Japanese character. You might get confused on some cultural references so look at the word guide. Um...My character isn't prejudiced in the sense that she's a racist but rather she doesn't want to get mixed up with non-Chinese people as friends or boyfriends. She doesn't call people racial names so don't worry about anything racist being said in the story. I, myself, am not a racist but I do like to write about different things and well, this is one of them.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns Yuugioh.

**Warning!:** There might be some stereotypical remarks in this story.

Word Guide

Ah Mei- Meili's nickname

Ah Ba- Dad

Ah Ma- Mom

Nii-chan- Older brother in Japanese (I don't know how to type brother in Chinese so I'll type it in Japanese)

* * *

"Yes, ah ba, I got 100s on all my exams," Meili said mechanically. She looked down at her bowl of rice, not smiling. She was acting like the ideal daughter. She looked surreptitiously at her quietly eating mom, who was also looking down solemnly at her bowl. Using her chopsticks, she pushed soft white rice into her mouth, chewing slowly. Her aging dad smiled at her with pride. 

"That's my girl, a good hard worker. Show them that you are number one!"

"Yes, ah ba," she said again.

Meili was the only child of the Sheh family after her older brother died. They had lived in America since she was only one but her dad's new job and their grief forced them to Japan. It wasn't like she had a choice. Mei did whatever her father told her with a hundred perfect effort. Her father was a proud man, who worked hard for his family. He taught his only daughter to strive for the number one position in everything. If she didn't, he wouldn't literally disown her but his scornful looks and the silent treatment would be punishment enough. Her mother wasn't the same woman she was after her son died. She became a mute, hardly acknowledged Mei and basically moped around the house.

"Have some more meat, ma," she said, dropping the beef into her mom's bowl. The woman said nothing, continuing to eat. Mei wasn't fazed; she was used to this by now. Despite what just happened, her dad was still smiling.

"Ah Mei, you still have one more exam tomorrow?" Her dad asked.

"Right. I have an English exam to study for," she said with indifference, resting her chin on the back of her hand. Her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her light brown eyes dulled at the sight of the dinner table. She sighed with boredom at which her dad didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Black hair framed her oval face as she buried herself in a small English textbook. Her small glasses didn't make her any less attractive catching the attention of a small group of boys. She didn't seem to notice their thumbs jabbing at her direction or hear their audible whispers. It was too bad for them that she didn't date Japanese boys. They knew this perfectly well but they could still dream, couldn't they? The door opened and in strolled in their English teacher with the empty exam papers. 

She immediately put the textbook away, ready for today's test. Someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. "Do you have an extra pencil I could borrow?" he asked. She didn't bother to look back when she gave him her own pencil. Then Mei took out another pencil from her pencilbox as the teacher handed her a test paper. She started to read the questions before filling in answers. Another perfect score, that was all she was aiming for.

Lunchtime came as the burned out students handed in their test papers at the front desk, filing out the classroom with yawns or sighs of relief. Only three people lingered in their seats to reread their answers. Mei was one of them but she was too absorbed to notice the other two. The young man behind her finished correcting his paper and raised his eyes to look at Mei. She jad just flipped her hair over her shoulder. Then she rose from her seat, grabbing her messenger bag and went to the front with her exam. The young man copied her actions and followed her out the door. Mei walked nonchalantly down the corridor when she knew there was someone trailing her. Her hair bounced slightly from side to side whilst she walked.

She rolled her eyes after a few minutes had passed and she was still being followed. She had thought that maybe whoever it was would give up within seconds. After all, most of the boys knew of her prejudiced attitude. Stopping abruptly at the cafeteria entrance, she turned on the spot to face the obvious stalker. Mei was taken aback for a second before regaining her cold demeanor. She had expected one of the Japanese boys to be following her, not this guy.

"Yes? Did you want something?"

"I wanted to give you this pencil back," Malik Ishtar said, extending the pencil to her. "Thanks for lending me it." She took it from him suspiciously. "You followed me all the way here just to give me this back?" She burst out. "You could've given it to me in the classroom."

She failed to see how this guy was the boy of all the girls' dreams. She had never really noticed this guy except all the times the her female classmates fawned over him. For a popular guy, he was a little on the quiet side. "Forget it. You're welcome." She was about to turn away when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you something," he said. Malik took a deep breath. "Would you go out with me?"

Half-stunned and half-amused, Mei snatched her arm back, smiling mirthfully. "Sorry, I don't date people out of my race. I thought everybody knew by now." She turned away from him and left him there. She didn't look back to see his reaction. Mei closed her eyes tightly. _Another boy, another rejection. You can't trust any one of them. It's better to stay away. You agree, don't you, nii-chan?_

By the time school ended, Meili went home immediately afterwards. Her dad was working overtime so she was alone with her mom. Thankfully, the older woman was asleep on the couch. Mei didn't feel like being snubbed somehow. After pulling a blanket on her mom, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, her private domain. She threw her bag on the floor and curled up on a feeble position. She quietly let out her sadness in the form of whimpers and sobs. No, Meili didn't feel like a robot anymore.

A/N: I hardly see anyone writing about discrimination on this site or maybe I just don't read much fanfics. That's why I decided to write this fic but if you don't like it, just say so and I'll take it off the site. Please no hate or racist remarks in the reviews. And yes, I know, Malik's out of character but I haven't watch YGO in months so sue me. I will make him in character in the next possible chapter (depending if you liked this chapter so far).


End file.
